The present invention relates to an improved oxygen absorbing composition for use in environments wherein oxidation is to be prevented, a method of formulating said composition, and a packet containing said composition.
By way of background, certain foodstuffs, especially dairy products, such as quiche, cheese and the like, deteriorate in quality, especially by way of mold growth, when exposed to oxygen. Accordingly, in the past it has been common to add an oxygen-absorbing package to the product to prevent oxygen from combining with the product and thus deteriorating it. However, in the past oxygen-absorbing compositions could not be handled in the atmosphere for sufficiently long periods of time without losing their potency inasmuch as they rapidly absorbed oxygen from the air.